User talk:Rjh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stymie Beard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 02:10, March 19, 2010 Your Query This site has separate bios for the actors and their characters, and the characters require separate tags. Most of the time, they have a name they used in the series I can use. For example, I used Mango for the character played by Jannie Hoskins but the actress has her own bio under Jannie Hoskins and Jannie Hoskins (actress). However, for characers who never got their own names, I developed to tags to direct and separate the character from the actor. For example, Mary Kornman (actress) goes to the real lady and Mary Kornman (role) goes to the character she played. I also have a few direct links for unique characters who didn't use the same name twice like Butch, Alfalfa and Spanky. I don't use Mickey as a tag without writing with the character's or the actor's name in parentheses since their were many Mickey's in the series. Before you go much further in creating new bios, you may want to get a larger feel of what I'm doing here. I thought it'd be a longer time before anyone would start helping me and I've still got a larger plan in mind. Never had an Aunt Sara, but that was my ancestor's little sister.Thor2000 15:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Pictures One more thing, when you add pictures to the shorts without pics, see if you can identify the characters in the pictures for the thumbs. I don't have the time to do it right now, but it gives an idea of who the roles are for people who may not be aware of who everyone is. In some cases, I've marked "Unidentified" for roles I don't know. This isn't really as required in the bios for the actors or the characters. Thor2000 15:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Listing Shorts As far as shorts, I go both ways. If it's a character like Breezy with limited shorts, I might alphabetize, but with a character like Darla who has too many to go that far, I go chronologically, so basically it's an either/or situtation as per whichever is easier. I find it easiest to paste and click the full list and delete/edit the list to match their list of shorts. As far as names, I try to go by what I started. It's William Thomas Jr. for the actor, Buckwheat Thomas for the character and just Buckwheat as an abbreviation when descrcrbing synopsis for the shorts. However, since I often forget what I've done since the start, it varies. The names telling Jack Davis and Johnny Downs apart from character to actor has changed since I started the site. Another thing, I use wordpad in preparing multiple entries before adding them. The font matches the Wikia process and you don't get the gaps in the entries from using Microsoft Word. Thor2000 15:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's Shorts You don't need to completely right out the links to the shorts. If you open and inspect the other bios I've already got up, (and click save without altering them) you'll notice that if you type the titles of she shorts as I've already got them listed, they automatically go to those shorts, like Glove Taps. If you type it directly to the Wikia, a pop up even gives you the title to click on. Try it, you'll see! Thor2000 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Last Names I'm well aware of the shakey continiuty of the earlier shorts. At one time or another, Jackie Condon was everyone's brother and Mary was everyone's sister (except Mickey and Farina). When I did the bios for those earlier Rascals, I went through every concievable scenario that made sense until I figured out what worked and what didn't, as I get ready for profiles on the families of the characters, I'll be delving more into it and even listing their variant family names and contradictory siblings. The contradiction got less convoluted during the Crabtree Years (see Wheezer), but during the Spanky years, his family structure and social status varied almost as much. Uncle Quentin named my Cousin Jamison after Aunt Liz's father to honor him; apparently his grandfather was fond of him. I don't know why, but I know the American family tree a lot better than the British tree. Mom and dad are a bit tight-lipped about it, but I do know there where two other relatives named after Barnabas besides my dad in the lineage. Here's a link you can peruse: http://www.codelphia.com/aesgaard41/collinwood.html Thor2000 16:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the stuff you're adding to the site. If you can think of any good quotes or trivia from or about the shorts, that would be great too since some of the shorts are light in that regard. Thor2000 16:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Adams Street Grammar School and Pete A lot of these errors for these bios are from the Maltin and Bann book which I've discovered is full of errors and misconceptions. As I get new and better info, I'm going to be re-writing a lot of the older earlier bios I've created. Keep letting me what's in error and I'll fix them up as I get to them. Thor2000 16:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Response <> Tommy definitely returned as Butch as the history points out, but I'm not aware of Stymie appearing afterward. Thor2000 17:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's Last Appearance I may have missed his appearance in Teacher's Beau; I'm working directly from the Maltin and Bann second edition and incorporating in the Lucky Corner website. The Maltin and Bann book is not completely fallible. Thor2000 16:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Too Many Edits Can you do me a little favor, I haven't looked through the bulk of your edits from last week and you've done several more. Can you relax for a while until I get caught up? I should be caught up by Wed. Thor2000 16:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pics If you can find photos of Andy Samuel or Bonedust for their character bios, I'd appreciate it. I've run through my Rascal books and the Internet, and can find no photos of them. Thor2000 15:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Another Tag On the bios for the Rascal/Actor pages, you've already notice I classify them as Over Five Shorts, Over Ten Shorts, Over Twenty Shorts, etc. I've also started using one more: Under Five Shorts - in order to separate the One-Time Rascals from them. I've been adding this where I can, but when you can find it, I hope you can think to add it where I miss it. Thor2000 15:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) BEGINNER'S LUCK HEY RJH, Did you write that fabulous review of BEGINNER'S LUCK? I loved reading it ( as this short is my favorite!) Its the most sadistic Our Gang short for sure and it gets me going everytime I watch it! That audience REALLY gives Spanky the WORKS!! * No, most of the credit for that goes to Thor2000. If you make an account you should be able to see the history of each page by clicking on "My tools" at the bottom. I mostly proofread the pages and fix broken links, or add links when I realize pages for some of the actors or characters exist when they didn't previously. I will make more thorough edits if I find something really wrong or something important missing. Rjh 08:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I can't take full credit. Others have added to and expanded on the situations there to create a top-notch plot review. I just hope all the plot reviews can hold up to the fans. Thor2000 16:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) New Pages? I'm in the middle of getting ready to add several new characters and locations and stuff to Our Gang in another big update soon. If there's any pages or characters I haven't added yet, let me know and I'll try to include them. Thor2000 16:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Pages You asked me which adults are allowed pages. If an adult has a name, he deserves a page, but I do combine characters and the locations they are connected to as in Jasper's Bookstore. Same rule pretty much applies with locations. If a location is named or has a name pop up on screen, it also gets a page. However, the real world locations identified as exterior shots on the LuckyCorner.com which are not named within the canon of the series should only be identified in the notes section of their respective shorts to keep up with separating the Rascals universe from the behind-the-scenes notes. Thor2000 15:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, that's a fair criterion. Regarding people who are referred to but never appear, that could expand the list a lot. Spanky refers to George Washington in Don't Lie and Buckwheat mentions Abraham Lincoln in Election Daze, so are the presidents entitled to pages here? For silents, we have to go to title cards, and Ty Cobb is mentioned in Boys Will Be Joys (pretty sure it was that one). Also Darwin and Will Rogers in Monkey Business. What about fictional characters? There's a page for Chief Bleeding Heart, so how about one for Tarzan, mentioned multiple times (Feed em and Weep, for one)? I still feel the priority should be to get pages up for the remaining child actors and characters. *I agree, but I don't have a master list for Rascals and I completely don't know which ones have not been covered yet. All the Rascals deserve to be named, but so far, I've only granted full bios on the child actors behind them if they get speaking parts (excluding a deluge of Rascal one-timers). I did grant Red Skelton a page for being Froggy's role model so anyone else historical or fictianal is fair game. If you cover anyone who is not a Greenpoint residence, they would go on the Bits page. Thor2000 16:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *I won't be covering any non-Greenpoint residents. Even if I did, I wouldn't until the entire Greenpoint Community was accounted for. Jiggs I'm hoping you have a better grasp of Our Gang scenes than I do. In one episode of "Mythbusters" a year ago, they had a clip from "Dogs Of War" with the boys on a treadmill. Recently, they used a clip with a chimp changing a car tire. Do you have any idea which episode this might be from? The treadmill is familiar, but a chimp actually changing a tire isn't. Maybe a chimp harrassed someone who was changing a flat tire, but the chimp doing the work doesn't ring a bell. Do you know any rascals in the clip? You're likely to get a better response at thelittlerascals.net discussion page. Rjh 04:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The treadmill was in Dogs Of War but a chimp changing a tire is possibly in Old Gray Hoss or Fair In Muddy. If not, it might not just be a Rascals short. Thor2000 16:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC)